Various devices and techniques have hitherto been proposed to measure the concentration of gases in a given sample, but such devices in general are of complicated construction and hence expensive to manufacture. Due to their complexity, they are difficult to use and require considerable expertise on the part of the person conducting the analysis. In addition, many of these devices require relatively large gas samples in order to obtain accurate readings, and in many instances a separate sample must be used for each different gas being measured.
Despite the number and variety of devices currently available which measure the concentration of gases in a given gas sample, there is no simple and inexpensive device which can be used for such a measurement with a minimum of training and expertise and yet provides a high degree of accuracy. In particular, there is a great need for a simple and inexpensive analyzer which can be used in the classroom as well as for chemical and research applications. The present invention fills this void by providing a micro fluid analyzer and method of analysis which operates solely by chemical-mechanical means and yet provides a high degree of accuracy and the ability to conduct the desired analysis in a relatively short period of time.